The Many Misadventures Of Avatar Aang
by EternalWonder69
Summary: Losing the one he loved most, but gaining true enlightenment meant Aang would simply exist, even if everything around him didn't. Now after many cycles he finds himself in a strange land with a blonde boy in need of much guidance. Well, what else does an immortal got to do anyway? Loads of violence sex angst and wtf moments. read at own risk. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter One: Purpose

Aang was lost. He stared blankly at the supreme expanse of nothingness before him. He was just in the middle of opening the largest chest in One Piece next to a bloodied up Monkey D. Luffy. This time he ended up waking up to the straw hat crew. Lively bunch those guys, with two total knockout babes. They had just got done muscling through ten thousand other crews as the location of One Piece was made public knowledge. At the end… Only Luffy and him were left. But it was a trap. The Marines had given a false treasure hunt, and like waves to the shore every pirate crew worth their salt made a beeline for it. They let the pirates weed themselves out and it was ruthless. With the ultimate treasure so close, alliances were broken and trust betrayed. They truly were cut throat pirates in the most purest sense. Only the straw hat crew had stayed loyal to each other, but it was this loyalty that resulted in sacrifices, and there only being the two left. Beaten and tired, Luffy was no match against the generals when they came to finish off whoever had survived the frenzy. Seeing his friends all die before him once again, was too much to bear. Aang triggered the Brama state, effectively eliminate that realitys time-space. So there he was, tired tear stains, contemplating whether or not to initiate creation again. With a casual shrug, he reasoned it is better to do something than nothing, and activated the One state to spur matter into existence. This would be the 1000th time he's done this since he destroyed his own time-space in a fit of grief. "I wonder what kind of form life will take this time around…". And with that, he shut his eyes to enter stasis until someone came to wake him up.

"Then i hereby declare the fourth great shinobi war!".

This was the first thing Wang woke up to. A bit disoriented he tried to get up, only to find himself bound by chains. He didn't care that he was bound, and decided that this time around he would try not using all his powers. Swiftly entering the avatar state, he blocked his celestial chi so that he could not access his atomic or chronos bending. Looking around in his mind he noted that it was still void of anyone else. No matter. Satisfied that he wouldn't have it so easy this time around, he came back to his body just in time to notice a swirl appear right in front of him out of nowhere.

'Spontaneous black hole? Haven't seen that since the Nazi time frame' he idly muses.

He gazed on, casually craning his neck up to see a man with an orange whirly mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

'So I'm guessing this time frame doesn't have a good fashion sense' he deadpanned mentally.

It was at this point that the man spoke, his voice deep and earth shaking.

"I see you have awakened. Good. Now as I am the one who was here when you awoke, as the prophecy states I am your master! Serve me, oh great ice king!".

Aang stared at the man for a long while. So much so, he could see the mans skinny arms start shaking from leaving them in the skyward position he had thrown them in during his dramatic speech. Then all at once Aang cracked a smile, metal bended the long chains to unhinge each other, and floated slightly off the ground for dramatic effect. He even blood bended his vocal cords to alter his voice into one even deeper than the mans had been.

"Mortal! You dare ask this god's loyalty without proper tribute! I should shatter you, along with this whole plane of existence!".

The man, clearly unaware he needed any kind of "tribute" promptly started fidgeting nervously and shuffling his feet.

"Your grace, I was unaware as the prophecy spoke not of needing tributes to appease you. At the moment, we are in my own personal space and time. I can however transport you to a battle being fought between my worlds strongest warriors. They should prove a satisfying challenge, even for you."

Aang held back the laughter bubbling from his throat.

"Fool! There's none other than Amaterasu herself that could make me even bat an eyelash! But, I in all of my glory shall accept your tribute. We will discuss my services after. Now take me!"

With a grin Aang could feel through the mask, the man bowed and transported him away...right into the path of a beam of lightning. Without even thinking Aang pointed his finger in a random direction, letting the bolt strike his chest, and redirecting it through his body and out his finger. The wall it rammed into was obliterated. The loud crashing sound stopped the fighting, and Aang got a chance to survey the battlefield. There was a large black man, a hulking figure missing an arm and covered in lightning. Beside him were another black man and a white man as well, both in similar attire on his flanks. Their chi aang could sense was jittery like lightning but not evil. Definitely not pure though. Next he noticed a fine looking redhead with a young man and older man on her flanks, all standing a little ways off. They all had different chis, the woman feeling like a soldering volcano ready to explode at any moment. Again not pure, but far from evil. Though more tainted than the black mans.

Then his eyes landed on a gruffy old man with a huge nose and of short stature. He had nobody next to him, though aang felt two Chi's underground next to him. By far this old mans chi was rip with regrets and good intentions gone wrong, hidden behind a tough unflinching will. Still not evil though.

'So where is this flood of dark chi coming from..' Aang thought to himself.

It was when he had to duck below a sword trying to decapitate him that he found it. Looking up to see his would-be killer, he saw a man whose hair vaguely resembled a ducks buttocks, with what seemed to be pink eye of some sort and a chi overbearingly dark. But, oddly enough, he still did not sense any true evil. Deciding he had enough information, and noticing the masked man from earlier perched on the dark corner of a wall no doubt wanting to see what he could do, he decided to move things along.

"Humans! Your lives are forfeit!" After making a mental note to stick with just waterbending to keep up appearances, he engaged the group.

"Ha! My life! I am an uchiha! The elite! I'll kill you all!" The newly named Uchiha yelled out.

The Uchiha lounged forward with his hand encased in lightning, then lashed his hand out causing an arc of it to span out. Aang easily jumped over it, and countered with a thin concentrated stream of water that would have gave the uchiha a lobotomy, but instead found air and then stone, digging for several miles.

'So not just ice but water as a whole huh...and out of nowhere as well..' The masked man thought to himself as he watched.

Sasuke landed on his feet and quickly closed the distance. Aang bobs weaves and ducks under and about every swing kick and swipe. With mounting frustration, the duck head yells "Amaterasu!" , engulfing Aang in fire black and true that he remembers well. Smirking, the Uchiha turns his back and is about to re engage the Black Man when he hears something he shouldn't. Laughter. Aangs bitter and mirthless laughter softly fills everyone's ears.

"Amaterasu...i don't know how you got her flames, but they could never harm me. She loved me so much even the sun dared not harm me. And yet you use her flames. Such an abomination!"

In a rage, Aang's eyes glow vibrant white, and he starts floating off the ground. With a sway of his hand, the Uchiha is brought down to his knees. Unable to move, he starts cursing and yelling about how impossible it is to be defeated. "You poor child of dust, allow me to give you rest" Aang spoke, genuine pity in his voice. He could see the pain and hurt stitched into this boy's heart. "Become All Again" and with that said, Aang bended all the liquid in the Uchihas body down to the moisture in his bone marrow. Seconds later, dry skin flaked off and bone was rendered unto dusk. There was nothing left of the uchiha. "NOOOOOOO!" The masked man bellowed, course with anger he instantly teleported himself and aang away.

Finding himself in a dark cave Aang awaited his would be master.

"Oh great one, how you burden my cause! The one you killed was the one person I wish you have not. He was instrumental to having the fruits of my labor be bared. I needed an extra pair of sharingan to help control the juubi! Now i have no way to do so.."

At some point in his rant The masked man was talking more to himself than anything. But that was fine, as Aang was positively distracted.

'The juubi exists in this existence as well?! I thought I had seen the last of it when…' Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the masked man yelling his name.

Fed up, the man in the orange mask shoved Aang. On reflex Aang flicked his wrist towards the man, sending a wave of heat that vaporized the man, clothes and all.

"Oops...oh well, he was a bad guy anyway. So let's see the main character in this world iiiiiisssss…...Naru..to...Uzimaki? Fish cake? Oh boy the busting of balls are gone be great!"

With that, Aang walked calmly away from the dark cave the masked man had teleported them to.

Walking for hours Aang found himself drawn to a snow cover field. In it was the dark skinned man from earlier and a blond whose face was in the snow, bowing.

'So this is Naruto? Humble if nothing else I suppose'.

That's when Aang felt a heavy pressure from within said blonde. 'My my, what a malicious kitten.'

He then saw the larger of the two blondes begin to walk away, looking unimpressed. " A ninja does not bow!".

Aang thought now would be a good time to make himself known, if for no other reason than to see what it would do.

"I for one think humbleness is a respectable trait" Aang said as he came into the clearing.

Too prideful to admit that he was caught off guard, the hunk of a man kept an impasse face on while the others present jumped back into a defensive position.

"Who the heck are you!?" Naruto asked.

Smiling at Naruto's energy, Aang felt the dark man's gaze upon him. "You..you're the one who was at the summit. You took my kill! That Uchiha scum was mine to kill!"

Naruto's head snapped at the dark man as he finished speaking. "S-stole your kill? I thought Sasuke got away?" Naruto stuttered.

"No child, after taking my arm, that little shits life was property of me, Ay the fourth Raikage! But this mysterious man dissolved him with a flick of the wrist. Now." Ay said, now shifting his gaze on Aang. "Who are you, and what village are you from?! I don't see a headband on you."

Aang could sense the deep regret and rage building within Naruto. He hadn't known Sasuke meant something to Naruto. He wondered what effect him intervention would have on this world's hero. He could feel the pressure inside of Naruto rising up, like bubbles of lava soon to explode. Seeing his role in this world made clear before him, Aang resigned himself to it.

"The man who declared war on you was but my pawn. You ask who I am?" He paused for dramatic effect, before causing the snow around them to flutter around and whip violently. " I am the being foretold. I am the bringer of death and ruin. I am the Ice King, and I am here to encase the world in an eternal darkness, ending it in bitter cold. I will snuff out all warmth of Hope and drown all in despair!" He finished, high above them now, voice booming. With that, he vanished in a flair of light.

After more than a few moments of taking it all in, Ay spoke up. "So it's true. The prophecy was true. I can't believe it.."

Naruto still couldn't believe Sasuke was gone. What was he going to tell Sakura? Oh God, how could he possibly face her. Numb to the world around him, no longer in the presence of the object of his hate, Naruto trugged away from the group of ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei I..I need to be alone right now" he said as he disappeared from view.

Ay was the first to speak up. "Kakashi..figure out where your Hokage is, and tell him we need to have another summit. If the Ice King has truly come...even I know it'll take everything we've got to prevail against him." Ay turned on his heel, heading back to the damaged venue of the meeting they all just hand. Kakashi, with the thoughts of his recently dead student, the coming of the Ice King, and how his students would be affected by this all, just stood there motionless for quite some time. His white helped him blend into the cold snow.


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

The Many misadventures of Avatar Aang chapter 2

Aang had phased out of three-dimensional world and was basically a curious ghost floating around the samurai land. He had felt a collection of malice in the frozen land and went to investigate. Upon pinpointing the location, Aang found a little yellow flower. Wondering why all of the nature surrounding this flower was cowering in fear, he phased back into the mortal plain and approached it. Suddenly, the sunshine flower turned it's stem, to face Aang. The flower began to glow and Aang felt a pull on his consciousness. Curious to find out just what the hell was up with this flower, Aang allowed his mind to be sucked into the bright petals.

In the flowers..'mind? Sure.' Aang thought. There was an impossibly bright light shining near him, and he gawked at his inability to stare at it.

'This is unheard of! A light so bright I could not gaze upon it? I haven't encountered such a thing since...since..' at that Aang's mind seized up in realization. "Amaterasu!" Aang screamed as he embraced the light.

Slowly the light began to take form and arms and legs shaped into being. Finally the light receded just enough to reveal the endlessly beautiful visage of the sun goddess herself, Amaterasu.

"Come now love, it's only been an eternity since you last saw me." Came a voice dipped in honey.

"I did not think this reality would bare you darling." Aang sobbed into her chest, afraid he might never be able to hold her again if he let go.

"Well it almost didn't. But the people of this world we're hopeless without a goddess to worship, so the One Above All decided to throw them a bone this time around. But these people. These..shinobi, they aren't like the shinobi we have seen before. They handle and weave celestial energy in a watered down form. What they call 'chakra', and it was powerful enough for them to separate my Esper from my body. My body is somewhere in this world where even you can not find because they put seals of blood around the area. Unfortunately, I am reduced to possessing lower forms of life such as this flower. I flared my strength as much as I could so that I could draw your attention once I felt your Esper. I knew it had to be you,my love."

Upon hearing Amaterasu's predicament, Aang had to restrain his anger which threatened to spill over and eradicate everything. "I will find your body. Damn the One. I don't understand why you retrain my will to go destroy him. Then it would be just you and I." Aang said bitterly.

" Life is a wonderful gift. To destroy him would be to destroy life. Everything deserves at least a chance to live.." she thought aloud.

"You are too good for them all sweetie.." Aang protested.

The goddess smiled sweetly at him before she spoke. "Even if I asked you not to, you're still going to do whatever it takes to make me whole again. I only ask that you be merciful." She finished with a kiss as he began to fade from her pocket reality.

" Oh love, don't you know you are my mercy? And you are not by my side." Was Aang's final thoughts before being thrusted back into his body.

Back into his corporeal body, Aang decided to think on what would be the best course of action. Of course he was going to free his beloved. He began remembering how he managed to woo a goddess. Amaterasu is a goddess who comes into being whenever creation is initiated, but only if the One believes that the life that comes to be would need a higher being to guide them. She had met Aang in one such reality and was shocked that Aang was no god, nor apart of the Ones many sentries. He was just a man who had reached absolute enlightenment, the first ever. As such a man, he is not bound by the will of the One, and has true free will. Aang had cycled through a few creations already by the time he had met Amaterasu, so she was new and very interesting to him. And very beautiful.

 _Aang was wandering along a endless field of broken weapons. These weapons were in the shape of giant keys, oddly enough, and alongside them were battered and broken pieces of armor. Aang had thought to not get too attached to world's since he lost his own, but this world was particularly interesting. It was very in tune to the spirit, which people called the 'heart'. Everyone was after a great light that they called 'Kingdom Hearts', so much so that these warriors that were chosen by 'keyblades' fought and killed each other for it._

" _This is ridiculous. All this loss of life..and for what? A light in the sky that won't even intervene? Just what the hell are you!" Aang shouted in a rage. He still held the teachings of his youth to heart, even if his world was long gone. All this loss of life hurt him deeply. He thought that it would be better to destroy the great Heart, that way nobody would ever have to die because of it ever again._

 _As he charged up a powerful destructive energy and pointed it skyward, a soft yet impossibly loud voice boomed from the great Heart in the sky._

" _Stop! You'll destroy everything if you destroy me!"_

 _Surprised by the Heart actually saying something, he accidentally released his energy and it sprung forth in a dense beam of white shooting straight for the Heart. Shockingly for Aang, a piece of light broke off from the Heart and rocketed down to meet the beam. He was just able to make out what he believed to be a gold mirror before it took the beam head on and, to Aang's increasing shock, deflected it away from the Heart and off into the distance where it exploded in a grand show of light._

 _The light descended down until it reached Aang and gently floated right in front of him. On relex, Aang ducked and dashed to the side as an almost imperceivable fast slash flew where his head was. Rolling to a standing position Aang now saw the light fading away, leaving the form of a woman in its wake, arm still extended from the attempt at Aang's life. She wore a yellow open vest and yellow pants, both adored with jewels and designs of blue and gold. She had a rope around her waist and a sheath of the sword her hand held tucked in the rope. Her hair was a thick Auburn and long reaching her lower back. Her face was immaculate, sharp eyes that held two bright suns within and lips that were rose red. Her cute small nose was scrunched up in rage,marring her delicate features. She was a warrior._

' _Perhaps the defender of the great heart in the sky' Aang mused to himself._

" _You were about to destroy Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all world's. That would have destroyed everything you fool! Who are you, how do you have such a power as to destroy God?"_

 _Admittedly, Aang was both impressed and terrified that she had reflected his attack and wasn't paying much mind to what she was saying._

" _Hey, are you listening to me!? Damn mortal." She said with a tick mark bulging on her forehead. "Whatever. You threaten the balance. Be gone." And with that she disappeared._

 _Aang only had a nano second to chuckle at 'the balance' before he was punched in the face and flung a few yards back from the force._

" _Holy shit that hurt!" He complained as he slowly stood up._

" _Such foul language. Kingdom Hearts would never open for the likes of you. You should be ashamed of cursing in front of a lady." She scoffed condescendingly._

" _Ugh, you deities are so full of yourself. Who decides what's proper and what's not? Yadda yadda yadda you all have a twelve inch stick up your asses!" Aang retorted, red at being reprimanded._

" _You Savage! Nobody would even approach a dog like you. I bet women thought you were the plague." Amaterasu accused._

 _At the mention of women, Aang had a flash of brown skin and a blue smile in his mind. At his silence Amaterasu smirked._

" _Hit a nerve did I? I'm surprised you've survived my attacks so far, it's clear you are no regular mortal. But a worthless man is still a worthless man." She pressed._

" _Shut up.." Aang said. He was rapidly falling into a hole at this arbitrary banter that somehow managed to trigger his memories of grief and loss. He knew if he recalled her name, it would be the end of this reality. Just like the first time._

" _By the pain on your face you probably had a woman. If she's not around she either realized what a pig you are, or died." She pressed._

" _Shut. Up!" Aang yelled, though it was really a plea._

" _If she's still alive she has to live with the shame." She. Kept. Pressing._

" _Please, stop" he begged. His sanity couldn't take anymore._

 _'Good, a angry enemy is a stupid enemy. He is obviously very powerful. I'll need every edge I can get. Now for one final push' Amaterasu thought, and taking a breath she put the final nail in the coffin._

" _Or maybe she is dead. I guess she's the lucky one, I'm sure she's much happier dea-" before she could complete that sentence, Aang had grabbed an intact key blade from the ground and shoved it through her chest._

" _Katara...I'm so sorry…" Aang whispered with his eyes closed._

 _He kicked Amaterasu away violently and before she stopped ragdolling from the force, he caught her hair and spun twice before launching her across the battlefield. After effortlessly crashing through the seventh mountain, Amaterasu was able to right herself in the air. Summoning her mirror to float in the air, she grimmly gazed back at the direction she came._

" _This man...this..thing..he must be stopped."_

 _She held her mirror up towards Kingdom Hearts and beckon the light._

" _Kingdom Hearts! I need your divine light to vanquish this enemy! I will reflect it tenfold and you shall be safe once again!" Amaterasu pleaded._

 _Suddenly Kingdom Hearts shone bright and focused on her mirror, causing it to glow with other worldly light. Once the entire surface of the mirror was full of light, Amaterasu shone in the direction of Aang, who was just standing there._

" _FAITH!" She howled._

 _She brought the full wrath of the light upon Aang, which erased everything it touched along the way. The mountains she was flung through were erased. The air itself seemed to dissolve as the light filtered through. Then it hit Aang._

" _Hmph. Foolish man. There is no darkness that can stand against the light." She said, turning and beginning to float back up to Kingdom Hearts._

 _Until she heard a mirthless chuckle. She whipped her head backwards and saw her current bane of existence. Aang was floating in the air, where the ground that he was standing on would have been. He was simply floating there, naked since he clothes weren't made of the same stuff he was. Staring at her. There was no anger in his eyes. There was no pain or sorrow like before. Just eyes. Staring at her. And then they vanished. And the only precursor to what was about to happen were these simple words that shook her down to her core._

" _Your life is forfeit "_

 _She narrowly dodged a full arm swipe from Aang and the force behind it dove into the ground and shattered it diving deep into the earth. She only dodged it because he had spoke. A chill ran down her spine when she realized next time she would not be so lucky. He head-butted her and shattered her jaw as well as bloodied her nose up. He gripped her loose jaw and yanked it off her face, smacking her down to the ground with it using so much force it fell apart in his hand afterward. Bleeding face first in the dirt with half of her face gone, Amaterasu decided to go for broke and use her ultimate attack, her name sake._

" _Heavenly Flame: Amaterasu!" She bellowed, her body dissolving in obsidian flames that hurled itself at Aang._

 _Aang screamed in agony as the fire ate his flesh, unabiding his attempts at bending. The pain shocked him out of his sullen state._

" _By vishra what flames are these!" Aang cried._

" _These flames are my essence, my passion given form. You may be powerful, but nothing is greater than my love!"_

" _Love eh...it's so..beautiful. I want to make it mine."_

" _Fool, I love all things. I cannot love one more than another, much less a boorish man who has tried to kill me!"_

" _Well you'll find I can be..quite charming my morning dove."_

" _NANI?!"_

Aang chuckled at the memories of how he slowly wooed Amaterasu over many creation cycles. It was rough, with most of their encounters leading to Earth shattering fights. It was quite a few cycles before she started actually having banter once she got the stick out her ass. Even more before she wouldn't attack him on sight. Eventually though, he proved his worth and showed her that while her love was endlessly selfless, his love was endlessly possessive. It was after a grievous battle with a dark entity named Sephroph that he put himself in harm's way for her that she finally caved to his advances.

And now his beloved, his morning dove, has been restrained and imprisoned by these despicable humans. He would find her body. Release her in all her glory. And ravage her until the earth broke in two. This he swore. And he supposed keeping an eye on one certain Naruto Uzumaki in the meantime wouldn't hurt.

Now that he had something to do, Aang was able to focus a bit and start properly forming his next course of action. First on the agenda was to pull a page from a certain swirly fairy Uchiha.


	3. Chapter Three: Tension

The many misadventures of Avatar Aang chapter 3

A certain blonde haired teen trudged back to his camp of fellow Leaf ninja. He passed many of his friends. He ignored them all. Lee, Kiba, even Hinata, the girl who had died for him, he just walked past. He still didn't know what to make of her sacrifice and words, and he was far too busy to sit and think about it recently. Perhaps one day. He did his best to avoid his pink haired comrade whom he had made a promise to. A promise he had failed to keep now. But, like most things regarding him, nothing seemed to go his way as he rounded the corner of a tent and almost rammed into the very person he was trying to avoid.

"Oh! Naruto. Hi." She said.

"Mhm." He mumbled back.

"Say uh, about earlier..I wasn't just saying that because of the promise. I really do like you."

"Oh Sakura.."

"I know it's hard to believe, especially with how I've acted towards you but..I-I will prove it." She stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto almost tripped backwards when she took a step forward and puckered up her lips.

"Come on baka, don't make me beg for it" she tried to say in a teasing tone.

As her lips came closer to his Naruto felt the ever wonderful hesitation of desire and morality. He knew it would break her that Sasuke is dead. She would hate him forever for breaking his promise. There was nothing he could do to…

"Sakura, I accept your feelings" Naruto said, stepping forward and claiming her lips for his own. It was sloppy but soft, and he put as much passion as he could into his kiss of betrayal.

Dazed, Sakura stood there motionless for a few seconds even after he pulled apart from her. Coming to her senses, she blushed and stammered.

"Whe-where did you learn to k-kiss like that b-baka?" She was beyond flustered. It was her first kiss after all, and she damn enjoyed it.

"Sakura, if your feelings are true, I will always be by your side and protect you with my life. I will love you and only you, and nothing will ever take me away from you. This is my new promise of a lifetime to you."

Naruto was resolute, his words strong and without a hint of doubt. Sakura was left speechless at the intensity of his words. She felt the urgency in them and it set her core aflame. He had confessed his love many times in the past when they were younger, but this time it was more refined, focused, almost distracting in it's passion. She would never truly be able to let go of Sasuke in her heart. But she thought Naruto would make a decent place holder until she found him…

"Can..can I sleep in your tent tonight? I don't want to sleep alone tonight?" Naruto asked. It was shy but firm. There was no mistake on what he wanted.

Now usually Sakura would blast him into next week with a powerful punch at the suggestive inquiry. But she was still weak from the kiss and his passionate declaration.

"Wh-whatever you want Naruto-kun." She responded. They walked together towards her tent, unaware of the pale pupiless eyes intruding on their privacy.

Hinata awoke with the sun. In this frozen wasteland, the sun reflected brightness against the porcelain snow. She didn't remember much after seeing Naruto kissing Sakura and walking with her into her tent. She knew there was crying. So very much crying. She tried to shift when she felt an uncomfortable hardness against her butt, only to fall off a tree. Okay, so apparently she had passed out on a branch after crying herself stupid. She still loved Naruto. She knew she could never hate him, and that her love would not waver just because he was with someone else. But dammit why didn't he at least give her some sort of response! Some closure? She had protected him with her life. She did not know she would be brought back to life. She went to her grave for him. And he didn't have the decency to approach her about it afterwards. She was patient knowing he was the hero of the leaf, and was busy helping to rebuild the village. But he clearly has enough time to go fuck that skank of a pink haired whore!

"Oh my" Hinata thought to herself. She hadn't expected to be so violent in her thoughts. But she was a maiden with a broken heart, what else could she do but feel.

Sighing, she got off the ground and dusted the snow off. She melted a handful of snow with chakra in her hand and washed her face off. She would have to decide on what to do today. Kakashi and the higher ranking ninja went off to find their Hokage, Danzo, who escaped Sasuke's onslaught. Details were scarce, but the sullen look in Kakashi's eye belied his grief. Something must have happened. Once they found Danzo the Sasuke retrieval team was to head back to the village and there was to be another Kage summit. None of the Kages had left from the last one, apparently one was called soon after the first.

Hinata wandered the outskirts of the camp. She truly did not know what to do from here. She decided to see what everyone was up to. And by see what everyone was up to, she meant spy on them with her byakugan. She flared her eyes and gazed around the camp. Kiba was sleeping still. She knew he would not wake up till mid day unless someone woke him up. Sai was painting. She didn't care enough to find out what. Shino was sitting in the lotus position, probably talking to his bugs and meditating. She looked around and saw nothing else of interest until she happened on Lee's tent. He had his back towards her hunched over. From his side she could see his arm shifting rapidly but could not see what he was doing. Pouring more chakra to focus through him to see what he was holding, she 'eek'ed in surprise when he saw him pounding away at his penis.

She immediately looked away and turned off her byakugan, threatening to discover a new shade of red with her face.

'S-so that's what a...what a….'

Hinata decided to go take a nap, though it was involuntary. In other words, she fainted.

Back with Lee, he was just finishing up to a fantasy about Sakura. In his movie his pink haired cherry blossom was offering him her cherry. Getting over his brief shame of using his pure maiden for such a dirty thing, he cleaned up with some spare gauzes. Using some medical tape to strap his cock to his inner thigh, he put his spandex body suit on and prepared to do his morning routine:

1000 push ups

3000 sit ups

10 mile sprint

10,000 katas

Stepping out of his tent, he noticed everyone still had their tents closed and figured that he could do his routine without inconveniencing anybody. Warming up with a jog, it took him completely by surprise when he tripped over something. He quickly caught himself in the air and landed in a kneel. He looked back and saw Hinata on the floor. Immediately he thought that he had somehow managed to knock her out and rushed to pick her up. He carried her to his tent and layed her there. He checked her for any obvious bruising or bleeding. When he found none, he decided to let her rest in his tent and finish his routines.

Hinata stirred awake. The first thing that she noticed was the musky smell infiltrating her nostrils. She sat up and looked around her, noting that she wasn't outside where she had last remembered being. The green spandex next to her alerted her to whose tent she was in, and memories of her last visage filled her mind.

'Oh my kami, he was totally masturbating! I didn't know other people did that..' she thought to herself. Curious as to why she was even in his tent, she made her way out. Unfortunately, Lee had made it a point to rush in his exercises so he could quickly tend to her, and he was just returning through his tent at the same time.

A trickle of light poured through the slit of Sakura's tent and caught Naruto's eyes. It seemed to burn through his lids in judgement. 'How dare you' it said. Heeding it's punishment, Naruto awoke fully and felt a weight on his side. Looking over he saw a shock of pink hair. Sakura was peacefully cuddled up against him, snoring lightly.

"Heh. You are pretty damn cute when you are sleeping and not bonking me on the head" he whispered to himself.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, which caused her to stir, facing the direction of the disturbance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't resist myself. You are so adorable." He smiled.

"Just adorable huh?" She asked.

She felt his chiseled chest and groped along down to his groin. Feeling a rather large lump, she gripped it tightly, without her enhanced strength.

"Ah! S-Sakura that hell are you doing? Thats m-my-"

"Oh I know exactly what it is sunshine. I also know it ain't slacking either. I'll show you who is 'adorable'"

With that declaration, she began tugging at his dick. Naruto knew with her body against his and with a grip so firm he wouldn't last long enough to make a proper complaint.

"Sakura I'm gonna-" and after about 3 minutes of a good stroking, Naruto blew his Uzumaki load. Unfortunately for Sakura, there was no barrier between her and his cannon, so most of it got on her.

Both amazed at the amount and annoyed at the work it'll take to get the cum smell off of her, she gave his limping cock a chakra enhanced squeeze, causing him to give out a rather unmanly squeal.

"What the fuck are you some kind of sadist?!"

"Hmph. It's rude to not let a girl know when you are about to blow. Now it's all over me."

"I bet if it was Sasuke you wouldn't mind.."

Thick silence prevailed between them. Naruto had allowed his insecurities to supercede his guilt, and now his guilt returned 10 fold. Sakura didn't know how to react, shocked that Naruto would bring up her now secret love.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, realizing the insecurities Naruto must be feeling. Initially he called her out on her bluff of her liking him. But now that he accepted her 'feelings' she had to nut up or shut and she knew she wouldn't play the part without some hiccups. Namely her attitude and overall harshness towards him. She tried to compensate with sexual gratification because that's all she really had to offer him. He wasn't ugly, she just doesn't love him.

"Forget it. Sorry." Naruto quickly recovered and got up, his now again erect member proudly declaring it's potence. He was no virgin, it had just been awhile with everything that went on recently. Being the apprentice of a self proclaimed super pervert meant knowledge of the fairer sex by proxy. And despite the depression clouding him now, he still had his pride as a man. He didn't want his girlfriend to think he was a slouch in the bed and ungrateful.

" I think I should give you a proper thank you for that 'good morning'" he said, arching over her and parting her legs with his knees to set himself between them.

Sakura was intrigued at Naruto's refractory phase being almost instant and turned on at the dominating position Naruto had taken. Feeling the head of his manhood gently pressing against her ready woman hood was quickly making her lose mental capabilities. In short, she was so fucking ready.

Lee usually would have been able to react in this kind of situation, but working himself to exhaustion dulled his reflexes considerably. As for Hinata, well, she's just a clutz. Thus why as she was exiting Lee's tent they bumped into each other. Hinata rebounded off of Lee's adamant chest and abs while Lee got pushed a bit back. Reaching out a hand to help her up, Lee noticed her simply staring at his hand.

" My deepest apologizes Hinata-san. I did not see you coming out of my tent. Please allow me to assist you up."

"I-uh n-no it's-um". Hinata could only think of one thing while Lee hand his hand outstretched.

'He was gripping his dick with that hand!'

So she did what usually worked in a situation that she didn't want to be in.

"Sorryihavetogodosomethingthankyoubye" as she rushed off to her tent.

Confused at her response, Lee hoped he did not offend the Hyuuga princess. He resolved to make it up to her somehow.

Now everyone was stirring in the camp as the sun rose higher in the sky, not quite at its peak yet. Kiba was the first to stumble out of his tent and was greeted by a rather odd sight. Naruto stood in front of his tent in nothing but some bright orange boxers with a grin so cocky you could almost hear it saying 'i just had sex and it felt so good'. Curious as to who could he possible have done the deed with, he took a good whiff with his powerful nose. Immediately the smell of cherry blossoms and sweat assaulted his nose.

"Sakura?!" Kiba couldn't help but blurt out.

Hinata was rushing by when Kiba's yell caught her attention. She looked over and saw Naruto standing there in all of his glory but for his underwear. She blushed and almost fainted but was saved by a growl and the sound of skin hitting skin. Kiba had just lunged at Naruto and slugged him flush on his right cheek. Hinata was about to run over to break up the skirmish but halted when she heard Kiba speak.

"You bastard. You just disrespect Hinata like that and disregard her feelings for you! She died for you and you don't have to decency to at least properly thank her. I thought maybe you were just super busy because of everything that's going on. But no! I find you coming out of the Sasuke-whores tent smelling like sex! You have no idea how many times I've seen Hinata cry over you. You piece of shit! Ungrateful fuck!"

Kiba kept verbally berating Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe this was happening. Sure everything he was saying is what she felt, but she never wanted to hurt Naruto.

Kiba kicked Naruto and Naruto could do nothing but lay there and take it. He knew Kiba was right. Hinata did not know she would be brought back to life. She genuinely died for him, but he didn't so much as bring it up in conversation with her. He had felt so confused on how he felt about it and so he didn't even bother to respond to her declaration either. Now he was with Sakura to cover up a broken promise and the one girl who probably loved him for him hated him and he made her cry. How did things get so fucked.

While Naruto was lost in pain and thought Kiba had straddled I'm and began pounding his face in. His healing was fixing the damage as it was made so all he really was dealing with was the pain, but his heart was shattered and drowning out anything on the outside. The others woke at Kiba's shouting and we're now trying to pry him off of Naruto. Sai and Shino were having a hard time doing so. Lee came behind them asking them to move. They did, and Lee lifted Kiba by his jacket and threw him over his shoulder and away from his victim.

"It is most unyouthful to strike a comrade, even less so an opponent who is down" Lee said. He then turned toward the downed Naruto, hate flooding into his usually steadfast eyes.

" But the most unyouthful thing ever is to not properly respond to a maiden's feelings. It seems I have let your recent feats cloud my judgement of you, Naruto-san." Lee finished.

Sakura had just gotten over her sex induced coma and walked out in full garb right into the tense situation going in out side. At her arrival Hinata ran with tears welling up in her eyes, her suspicions confirmed. The rest were shocked to see her come out if the same tent as Naruto had, and Lee approached her and bowed from the waist.

"Sakura-san, I see you have selected someone for you affections. I humbly accept my defeat. I only ask that you be careful with Naruto, as he is not the gentleman I'm sure he showed himself to be" and with that Lee walked off.

Naruto sat up after a minute, seeing everyone did not know what to do.

"Well we have to wait for word from Kakashi-sensei. What are you all standing around for, get on with your day!" He hollered, got up, and headed to his tent.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, going about their morning rituals.


	4. Chapter Four: New Party Member

Kakashi and his troope managed to find the Hokage blended into an old oak tree they came across. Kakashi immediately informed him of the events that transpired after he fled from Sasukes onslaught, and urged him to return to the summit without delay.

"While it is a waste of a decent pair of eyes, I'm glad that traitor has been put out of our misery. Now to salvage what I can from this meeting, and about this ice man of prophecy" Danzo said, and with that motioned for everyone to follow him.

Kakashi was having a difficult time keeping his killing intent in check, as the insult to his student, traitor or not, cut deep. The vision of Naruto's hollow eyes was still fresh as morning dew in his mind. He wondered if Naruto had spoke to Sakura about it, no doubt she would be heart broken. Adding this regret to all the others, Kakashi focused on the task at hand. Sasuke was evil, but he was not weak. For the man that killed him to have done so with such ease, he was a terrifying man indeed.

The Hokage entorouage was greeted with a very tense atmosphere when they arrived back at the camp. Danzo called out for Sai, his ever loyal secret agent.

"Danzo-sama" Sai answered, landing in front of him.

"Status report. How is moral?" Danzo barked.

"Everyone is fit for duty, although team work may be sub par as multiple people are currently upset with each other" Sai responded.

Suprised at what could have happened in just a day, Danzo told Sai to elaborate. And do Sai did.

"Bah, mere childrens squabble. Gather everyone so that I may address them." Danzo dismissively ordered.

As Sai hopped from tent to tent to wake up those who weren't already so and fetch those wandering around, Kakashi was processing this information, slowly. Sai had spared no detail nor bluntness.

While he was upset that Naruto did not man up and at least talk to Hinata about what happened between them, he was more confused than anything that he and Sakura got together.

'Maybe it was just comfort sex? Or maybe there's something else going on...' he thought to himself. He understood grief made one desperate for comfort, but he didn't peg Naruto as one to go for pity sex. He had to confront them some other time as the camp had been assembled before him.

"Another summit has been called for this so called Ice King. I will take Kakashi and Tenzo as my guards. The rest of you are to return to the villege and continue rebuilding efforts and will answer directly to the Anbu Captain whom will be taking my place of physical command during my absence." Danzo addressed everyone, tone firm like a father instructing his child.

His gaze lingered over to Naruto as he spoke now.

"It is my understanding some of you have some tension between you. I suggest you remember what you are. Shinobi, not squabbling children. I expect you to act as so. Dismissed."

As Danzo walked away, with his bodyguards in tow, Naruto could feel everyones eyes on him. Even Kakashi had spared him a glance before his about face. At this particular moment, Naruto felt very, very small.

Aang had been meditating ever since his run in with Amaterasu. Mostly to keep his rage in check. He knew if he destroyed the world eventually his beloved would reform. But he learned long ago how boring everything was when he used, as one man once put it, "cheats and hax". So he spent time thinking on how he should approach the issue as well. Failure was not only impossible, but also not an issue. If the humans somehow managed to emprison him, he would simply out live them all and out last the power behind any seal and be free in due time. No, he was going for maximum fun while he was at it. He figured leading Naruto to believe he was actually good would be a good twist to go for. The whole world would be against him and Naruto, the Hero of the Leaf, would vouche for him. Hilarious.

Aang got up and decided to change his appearence. When he was playing the "good guy", he would be "The Inferno Angel", a being seal along with the Ice King to help keep him sealed. When the Ice King was freed so was he, and it is his eternal duty to keep him sealed lest the world be destroyed.

"Need more back story...well, I'll think of something along the way.

And with that, Aang started walking towards Naruto's spritual signiture, setting the snow alit with each step he took.

The eternal avatar eventually encroached upon the group of travelling leaf shinobi and stalked them from a distance while erasing himself from their senses. Immediately he noticed the tension.

The depression and emotional hurt from the pale eyed beauty. They somewhat reminded him of Amaterasu, graceful even when deeply distraught.

The unveiled protective aggression coming from the dog like male.

The nervous shifting of eyes from the pink haired maiden- who by the smell of man on her is far from one.

The disappointed glare from the green clad male whose muscles coiled tightly like ropes under tension with each step he took.

And the blonde hero himself, engulfed in a haze of confusion regret and pain who didnt know what he was doing but pushed forward on pure instinct.

Boy did he have work to do. So with this in mind, he stepped forward and released the spell of illusion he placed on himself.

Immediately Kiba smelled the scent of scroched earth.

"Hinata, east 50 degrees, eyes!" he shouted.

Being in a team together for years he Shino and Hinata needed few words to get their points across. At his command, Hinata turned east and blazed her all seeing eyes to life, pumping them with chakra.

"Byakugon!...W-whaW-what is that??" she studdered out.

"What do you see Hinata?" Shino asked, already sending scout bugs in the direction of her gaze.

The others were on guard as soon as Kiba shouted, and were now ready to engage a potential enemy.

"I am not sure but there is a large ball of f-fire walking towards us. It doesnt seem hostile.." Hinata answered. She wasnt sure how a ball of fire walking towards them wasn't hostile, but she just didn't feel danger from it. She almost felt at peace looking into the cool flames.

"Not hostile? It's a ball of fire of course its hostile!" came Sakura's pitched voice.

Everyone looked at her with varying degrees of annoyance, except Sai who stayed focused on the enemy.

"Here he comes" Sai said, redirecting everyones attention to a bush that suddenly caught fire about 10 yards away from them.

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked the creature, as the ball of flame came into full view.

"Oh my, such jumpy youngsters" said the flame, much to everyones surprise.

Surprise that continued to grow as the mass of fire began to shrink and take a humanoid form. Its wild flames morphed into arms legs and torso, finally gaining a head. The angry red subsided revealing a young man in his early 20's. He was bald, with tan skin. His clothes were an under shirt of yellow with a throw on orange top. His strong arms had orange wraps at his forearms, and his legs had them over his shins. Yellow pants poorly hid a fist sized budgle around his groin, and his chest was easily visible and defined even under the double shirt he wore. His jaw was hard and defined, and he had markings that swirled on his left cheek. His most distinctive feature, was his Ember eyes that seemed to smolder as they gazed upon the group of young ninja.

"But with the Ice King out and about, I suppose that's to be expected." he finished on cue with his physical change. Aang figured how he would approach this while on his way here- with alot of grit and sexual tension.

"And to answer your question, I am The Eternal Flame."

Author Notes

Hello everyone! I guess this is the first time I've talked to y'all. Well short chapter this time for no other reason than to het it out, i finally have a set schedule for cranking these out so hopefully every Saturday.

So tell ne what you guys think?? It is basically Crack with a plot, and I'm going for maximum fun. Hell, leave a comment with any ideas you guys have and there is a strong chance you'll see it in the story. Thanks for all who followed and favorited, but leave those comments, its the fuel for the machine MWAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
